Mistletoe
by mackgirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are trapped under some magical mistletoe. Written for respitechristopher's "I Never" challenge.


**A/N: This is in response to respitechristopher's "I Never" challenge. The challenge was to write something that would never had normally written. The challenge I was given was to write a Dramione story with the prompt decadence.

* * *

**

Hermione did not know whom she wanted to murder first. Here she was stuck in the middle of one of the Hogwarts corridors standing under the mistletoe with none other then Draco Malfoy. No matter how much she tried to leave the situation, Hermione was unable to move further then a few centimeters away from Draco. The taunts and cheers coming from the crowd that was forming around them, not to mention the laughter, were not making Hermione's mood any better.

She mentally started making a list of things to do once she was freed from this hell, first she would find out who put this mistletoe up and then find the rule that forbid such a thing. There must be some rule, some little statement that forbid students from hanging up mistletoe that would prevent her from attending her classes. Next, she would find out where they got the mistletoe from, she doubted that whichever idiot hung the thing up had the knowledge to create it as well. Her first suspect, back before the war, would have been Fred and George but Fred was gone and George had not created any new products since. She didn't think they had created something like this prior to the battle so that ruled out the most obvious suspects.

The most important thing though was to figure out a way to get out of here. At least Ron and Harry had declined to return to Hogwarts to finish their last year, so she was spared having to face Harry's teasing over the situation and Ron's anger. Her only hope she decided would be Ginny, if she could just get Ginny to go to the library and bring her back a few books she was sure she could find something to counter whatever spell was holding her in place. A quick scan of the crowd, that seemed to be growing larger, found Ginny standing in the front but it was the look on her face that startled Hermione.

Why did it seem that Ginny thought Hermione _wanted_ to be stuck under the mistletoe with Malfoy?

"Ginny," Hermione called out over the crowd, that was causing much more noise now that it was getting larger, "Ginny, you have to help me find a way out from under here. If you could go to the library for me…"

Her plea was cut short however as Ginny moved to stand in front of her. Ginny stared at her for a while, a look of disgust on her face before stating, "You better write and tell Ron as soon as it's over and hope your owl reaches him before mine."

"Ginny, you don't really think I wanted to be here with _him_ do you?" Hermione gasped, not understanding the sudden turn in Ginny.

Instead of responding Ginny turned and pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring Hermione's pleas for help. Once she was out of sight Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Granger, there's only one way out of this," Draco spoke for the first time since being trapped next to him causing Hermione to turn and face him.

"Just because my life appears to be falling into decadence at the moment does not mean I am going to kiss you Malfoy," Hermione stated sharply.

Draco smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Suit yourself, but unless you do we'll be here for a while."

Hermione turned her back to him, trying to come up with a different plan to get out of this situation. She actually sighed in relief when she heard Headmistress McGonagall clearing a path, shouting for students to return to their classes and demanding to know what was causing the disruption. However, once Hermione spotted McGonagall at the front of the crowd however, she wanted to curl up in a hole and hide.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked startled before recovering, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor McGonagall, I was on my way to Ancient Runes when I became stuck here, next to _him_. It has something to do with the mistletoe hanging up there, but we can't move more then a few centimeters away from each other or this spot and therefore I can not find out why," Hermione quickly explained ignoring the small chuckle coming from Draco.

"I see," McGonagall commented, "Well Miss Granger I see only one option if we are get you two on your ways quickly. Has I'm sure you know Miss Granger, it is customary that when two people find themselves standing under the mistletoe they are suppose to kiss. I assume that as soon as Mr. Malfoy and you kiss the spell will break."

"There has to be another way," Hermione retorted.

"I'm sure there is Miss Granger, but I'm afraid it will take some time to find the culprit who hung this or a counter spell," McGonagall explained.

She was right Hermione knew that. She couldn't very well stand in the hallway with Draco waiting for another solution could she. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned back around facing Draco, who had been suspiciously silent during the entire event.

"Just make it quick and get it over with. I have class," Hermione muttered, "And if I hear you repeating this to anyone I'll…"

Draco didn't let her finish however, and instead he reached up and grabbed the back of Hermione's head, crushing his lips to hers. Hermione's was shocked, and she used that fact to justify her reaction. It could only be because of the shock that would cause Hermione to react to the kiss, to part her lips and allow Draco to slide his tongue into her mouth. It could have been only because of the shock that could explain why she was recuperating the act.

A soft coughing noise brought Hermione back to reality, causing her to pull away from Draco.

"As you two have moved from under the mistletoe to the wall, I assume the curse has been lifted," McGonagall commented, "Now I would suggest that you two get along to class."

Hermione watched from her position against the corridor wall as McGonagall walked away from them, before realizing that Draco still had his arms around her. She quickly slapped him and pushed him away before picking up her book bag and running in the opposite direction of her Ancient Runes class. Instead, she found herself running up the staircases in a mad dash to the Gryffindor Common Room.

After telling the password to the Fat Lady and entering the common room, Hermione found the place to be empty with the exception of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were playing some sort of Muggle card game at one of the tables. Making her decision quickly, she ran over to them as she tossed her book bag onto one of the chairs.

They both looked up curiously, before Seamus asked, "What happen to you Hermione? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"How long have you two been up here?" Hermione questioned instead, if they had heard about what had happened with Draco in the corridor there would be no chance for her to enlist their help.

"Since after breakfast," Dean stated as he tossed a couple of cards on the table, "Hit me."

Seamus drew two cards from the deck and tossed them to Dean before placing two of his own cards on the table and drawing two more, "We decided we needed a day to celebrate the upcoming holidays."

"I can not believe I am saying this but, I need your help," Hermione rushed, her need to knowing an explanation for what had just accord overtaking her.

"Why us Hermione?" Dean asked, "It's no secret you're the smartest witch at this school, what could you need our help with?"

"I need to know about mistletoe," Hermione started.

Seamus looked up in surprise, "Mistletoe? You mean the stuff that enables you to kiss every hot girl in the room without any of them getting mad?"

"That's the stuff," Hermione confirmed, "What I want to know is does Zonko's have some sort of joke mistletoe? Something that would make it impossible to move away from it if you happened to walk under it with someone else?"

Dean and Seamus shared a look, which Hermione chose to ignore, before Dean replied, "Zonko's doesn't, at least not something that would do that. They have this stuff that explodes or something, but really Zonko's products are nothing in quality compared to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Hermione silently cursed her luck, now she would have to find a way to look at that mistletoe hanging up in the corridor without being stuck under it again. _Not that it would be so bad to get stuck under it with Draco again_, Hermione thought before forcing her thoughts away from the kiss.

"But," Seamus stated causing Hermione to turn her attention to him, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has something kind of like that Hermione."

"What do you mean Seamus?" Hermione asked confused, "I've been in the shop enough times to know that George and Ron are not selling any joke mistletoe. They couldn't be selling any; George hasn't created any new products since…"

Hermione's voice trailed off, she didn't need to finish the sentence for Dean and Seamus to know what she was going to say. Seamus' empty robe sleeve and the look that never left Dean's eyes made sure of that.

It was quiet for a while before Dean coughed, "Didn't Ron tell you Hermione?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We thought he must had, or Ginny would of anyway," Seamus commented, "George went back to making new products last week, granted it was just the mistletoe but Lee was so excited he's been talking about it none stop on the WWN."

Hermione paled.

"Are you okay Hermione? Look I wouldn't worry about it, Ron might just be busy with it being the holidays and all. On top of that they're selling the first new product they've come out with in months," Dean explained.

"What does this mistletoe do?" Hermione managed to ask, she had to write Ron and explain things to him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Let's see… Oh okay so Lee's been saying that you hang the mistletoe up and if two people who have feelings for each other walk under it at the same time they will not be allowed to move away from each other or the mistletoe until they have kissed," Seamus explained, "It's suppose to be a way to get people to admit their feelings for each other or something like that, while everyone is watching. Cheer up Hermione I wouldn't worry about it. If anyone puts any up around here, you should be able to walk under it with no problem. It will only affect you if you walk under it with someone you like, and since Ron's not here no worries."

Dean nodded, "He probably just wants to test it out with you instead of telling you. Don't go to hard on him for not telling you."

Hermione could only nod her head before standing up from the table and making her way up the staircase to her dormitory. No wonder Ginny seemed so murderous, she knew about the mistletoe. No wonder everyone had gathered around and taunted them, cheered them and laughed. They all knew about the mistletoe, they all listened to the WWN unlike herself.

Ron was going to be furious; he'd end things for sure. Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's would never speak to her again. Harry for that matter wouldn't speak to her again. She'd lost all of her friends, everything thanks to that stupid mistletoe that George decided to create. She had to find a way to fix things with her friends.

Instead of trying to come up with a plan to keep her friendships in tact however, Hermione found herself trying to find a way to get Draco back under that mistletoe.


End file.
